Savior
by Thephantomprince
Summary: Naruto is just a eight year old boy with a curse he never asked for. Eon is a stranger with a new name who needs a second chance. Two completely different people. One chance. Will they save one another and survive the journey they have been set upon? NarutoHarem OCHarem Not Yaoi.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while but this is mainly a rough draft. After I finish this I will re-write it with better suggestions.

"Hello. I'm here to kill you." Talking

_Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that yellow snow…. _Thinking

"**That human tasted delicious…" **Demon

Whilst many days were not good days for Naruto Uzumaki, this day was among the worst in his young life. He had woken up at the crack of nine in the morning and proceeded to do what he did best: pranking people. Most children would play in the park or read a book or whatever; Naruto Uzumaki either found no interest in doing those things or was unable to due to circumstances he did not yet understand. Today's particular prank was on a fat merchant who Naruto had seen being unnecessarily cruel to orphans at the orphanage. Being an orphan himself, Naruto was understandably enraged and had snuck into the merchants store and dyed everything Naruto's personal favorite color: Neon Orange. Add this to the fact the store was a very popular civilian clothing store that was filled with very expensive designer clothes and the merchant got what he deserved.

But it had backfired horribly on the poor pre-teen when the merchant took the prank as an attack. The merchant had somehow gotten it into his head that the dye was actually a poison and, taking his story to his family and neighbors, twisted the prank so it had seemed like it was an attempt to make the man go broke and was going to do the same to the other stores around his. This led an enraged group of 14 store owners and merchants to storm the young boy late into the night while he was coming home from his favorite ramen stand. While the boy had much stamina he could not outrun the few physically fit adults who dragged him to an abandoned storehouse to wait for the others. When the others arrived the worst part of the day began. Pain like Naruto had never felt occurred, made worse by the fact that the people who inflicted the pain on him enjoyed his pain. His bones broke, his face cut, his body in agony, and Naruto's young naïve, fragile mind was about to break. The merchant Naruto had pranked stepped forward and hefted a large hammer and prepared to bring it down on the boys skull.

Just then something happened. Something that none had witnessed before. The temperature heated to insane degrees, over 150 degrees immediately making the merchants sweat heavily and Naruto thought that he was dying. Then just as the heat had appeared, it disappeared to be replaced with freezing cold, cold enough to have frost gather on the sides of the walls of the warehouse. The merchants looked around wildly, not sure whether this was some strange phenomenon or one of those magical ninja things. These odd temperature changes gave Naruto's tenant enough time to heal his host to give Naruto the strength to lift his head from his slumped position against the wall the just in time to witness seeing a swirling ball of energy just in front of the awed group of child beaters. The orb was a mass of multiple colors, a range of hues that people had only imagined but never seen and let out intense cold. Then right before the 14 adults and child it turned blindingly white and the room began to get warm again. Everyones eyes widened just before the orb exploded.

For several moments Naruto's head was only static, all of his senses reeling from the blast. Naruto's eyes cracked open for one moment to survey his surroundings and could not help his eyes flying open afterwards. Now that he could see past the adults, for they were still on the ground he saw that right where the orb of energy had been was a boy, a boy with snow white hair standing upright with his eyes closed and fitted in overly large baggy clothes. Slowly the white haired boys eyes crept open and in that moment, when ocean blue met ice blue, the world changed forever. The stranger seemed to read Naruto, taking in his beaten down appearance, the blood on his clothes and his gaze drifted over to the group of merchants, of whom were just blinking open their eyes. The strangers eyes hardened and he spoke to the merchants in a young but oddly confident voice. "What is going on here?"

The merchant's heads snapped up to take in the stranger and in their minds saw no threat, merely some prepubescent boy who might get in their way. The pranked merchant heaved to his feet with an effort that made his three chins wobble "We are putting this THING in its place for trying to ruin me and plotting to ruin all of us. Would you care to join us?" the man said with a disgusting smile. To the merchant, he thought if he could get the stranger to put even one hit on the demon, he could blame the whole thing on him and probably sell the information of what the boy did with that weird orb thing. However, at that point the boy's face consorted in into grim fury and he swung his arm up revealing a cylindrical metal device that was concealed by his overly long sleeves and without hesitation pulled the trigger. Five bangs and a second later five of the merchants' closest to the stranger, including the pranked merchant were clutching a part of their lower torso and falling down. The falling of their comrades took the rest a moment to register but in that moment the stranger had tossed aside the device and was upon the rest of them. Kicks and punches were landed upon the men, most crumbling easily like paper but one, unfortunately for the stranger, was actually trained. The only remaining man swiped at the stranger with a katana, nicking him on the arm. The man was about to stab the katana into the stranger, much to the still watching Naruto's horror, when the stranger punched out at the man and a green blast shot out of his fist, sending the man through the wall. For a moment both the stranger and Naruto stared at his smoking fist in awe.

After a solid few moments of staring at the strangers hand he began to walk over to Naruto. Naruto reflexively flinched as the boy reached out to him when he got close. The stranger paused and looked at Naruto with momentary confusion but then with understanding. "I'm not going to hurt you or do that green beam again." He said soothingly. Internally Naruto was at war with himself, wondering whether or not to trust this strange boy that had taken out the merchants with odd equipment and powers. As if knowing what Naruto was thinking, the stranger gave a wry smile. "I wouldn't have beaten up those assholes for you just to hurt you myself now would I?" he said dryly. Naruto unclenched at the dry attempt at humor and reached up to take the stranger's hand. The stranger pulled up the significantly smaller boy with (in Naruto's opinion) great strength. Naruto had to tilt his head up to see his saviors face and Naruto couldn't disguise his awe. "Who are you?" Naruto asked his voice a lot quieter than it had been the day earlier. Naruto's savior appeared to take in the question and he appeared to have an inner debate then he said: "My Name is Fenikkusu. Eon Fenikkusu." The words sounded like a declaration, like the very words changed his life. Just then however three shadows landed around the newly named Eon and he was slammed into the wall in front of a horrified Naruto's eyes by a boar masked ANBU. "And you are also under arrest."

And that ends the first chapter. Some of Eon's background will be explained next chapter so wait for that. I may or may not incorporate a challenge into this story but major changes are going to happen in the Naruto Universe. Shoot me some questions and I'll try to answer them. Hope this is better than my previous story.


	2. Eon Fenikkusu

"Hello. I'm here to kill you." Talking

_Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that yellow snow…. _Thinking

"**That human tasted delicious…" **Demon

Chapter 02: Eon Fenikkusu

The warden of Konoha Maximum Security Prison, Shinsun Shimura was not known to be a very emotional man, most likely due to the fact that he was a former ANBU captain and was forced to retire to this old stone prison; but he couldn't help but be curious about the prisons newest inmate.

The boy had been delivered in the late hours of the night with chakra repressing cuffs on his wrists and had gone into his cell with no resistance, taking a meditation pose on his bed and not making a sound. This was slightly unnerving to the warden in itself and that was without his other observations of the boy.

The boy was extraordinarily young, looking to be the tender age of ten, far too young to have committed any serious offense, but the warden had felt the chakra surge and the repressor cuffs immediately confirmed the boy had Kage-level or higher chakra reserves. The boy also gave no appearance of being a ninja or even trained as shown by his haggard appearance: his long unkempt hair and dirty baggy clothes, and lack of forehead protector or symbol of alliance at all. But the warden was known by his comrades as being hyper observational and he was easily able to see 'underneath the underneath'. Whilst the boy's clothes looked second-hand they were actually finely made civilian clothes made sloppy looking by layers of grime. He also had a look of contemplation on his face, not one of guilt or anger or crazed happiness like other people had after being caught.

It was now early morning and the warden was expecting a letter from the Third Hokage any minute now. This prison usually housed dangerous ninja or criminals that were scheduled for execution or for transference to a higher security prison. Shinsun walked down to the holding cells on the ground floor, his heels clicking on the floor with dramatic effect, as it was his job to rouse the prisoners of which there were currently three including the boy. The eldest staying two were murderers who had been caught a week ago and were scheduled for execution in two days.

The two murderers, Zaio and Yhan barely even reacted to the food pushed through the bars of their cells. Even though in respective cells, the two were both huddled in the fetal position staring blankly at the wall. Shinsun went to the next cell, actually interested of what he might glean from this next encounter with the boy. When he got to the cell he could easily make out the boy slumped against the wall, fast asleep and snoring softly. The warden pushed the tray under the bars and looked back up at the boy to observe him and this time the boy was sitting upright, his cold blue eyes staring into the wardens with surprising intensity.

"Hello Warden." His voice was soft but highly malovent and slightly amused, the way a predator might speak to his cornered prey. For a moment the warden was taken aback, the boy seeming completely different but suddenly the boy's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Did I do good? I bet I had you for a second there." The boy had done a complete 180 personality spin again. Shinsun did not show any outward signs of confusion, he just pushed the tray of food underneath the bars. He turned away to go back to his office and meditate but the boy was speaking again.

"Warden, would you be so kind as to answer a few of my questions? The ANBU were not very vocal." The warden just turned around and waited for the questions. _By far the most intriguing prisoner I've had so far _he mused.

"First of all; what are the exact charges against myself?" the question was simple enough but the reasoning was clear: he needed to know how to defend himself.

"You are charged with attempted murder on several civilians. Your case is not helped by the fact you have no symbol of alliance, and there is no record of anyone looking like you in this village." Was the bleak response. The boy simply nodded contemplatively.

"May I know your name? Calling you 'warden' seems to cliché and bland."

He contemplated the question and saw no harm in the question so he answered it.

"Shihsun Shimura." The boy seemed to brighten some and grinned.

"Alrighty then Shinsun-san! Is this a permanent stay I'll be having with you here or…?"

"You will be sent to the Hokage for judgment and your fate will be decided there."

"Okay now just one last thing," the boy then made a bunch of odd noises that sounded like a language. This time Shinsun did blink in surprise- he was not even sure how to respond to that. But this seemed all the boy needed to see because he just nodded along with a polite 'thank you for your time.' _Odd kid…._Shinsun was still contemplating their conversation when the boy was taken to the Hokage Tower.

Eon was horrified. And ecstatic. Both emotions at the same time. _Well my life has never exactly been simple _he thought. Just then he was nudged in the back sharply with the but of a katana from one of his guards along with a cold 'keep moving' to accompany it. Eon quickened his pace and resumed with his line of thinking, trying to figure out this world he was now found in. His conversation with the warden had been informational.

_Okay, so there was no negative reaction to my use of suffixes but Shinsun did not seem to understand Japanese… But easily the most important fact… is that there is actually a Hokage. Which means that I may actually be in the Narutoverse. _The thought was the most outlandish but so far it seemed like the most plausible at the same time given the evidence. _Seems like today won't stop bringing me to contradictions. _

"We're here." The guards word's brought Eon's attention back to the situation at hand. He was already inside the Hokage Tower and was at the foot of the spiraling stairs. Eon just grinned awkwardly at his escorters and began asending the stairs with his guards behind him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. He had been woken up very early in the morning by a chakra surge so large he initially feared the Kyuubi had broken free. Immediately summoning an ANBU to his room(after stumbling into a nightgown of course) and set them to immediately apprehend the source of the influx- if there was an unknown shinobi with over Kage-level reserves he needed to get to the bottom of it.

After putting on his official Kage robes, he summoned the easily apprehended source of his troubles. For some reason, one of the ANBU he had recruited to be the prisoners guard had hesitated for a moment, rather odd in Hiruzen's opinion even though this particular ANBU had been the one who had originally apprehended the criminal.

Now Hiruzen was smoking his pipe in his office with his albeit slightly less than honed senses sensing three approaching chakra siganatures, two typically Jonin level and one severely dampened signature. The footsteps steadily grew louder until Hiruzen could both hear and sense them at the door.

"Come in." The door creaked open and the Hokage nearly chocked his pipe in surprise. The prisinor was not one bit like he had suspected, not at all.

Hiruzen had expected a highly seasoned ninja with darkness and cunning in his eyes. Instead the prisinor was a mere grubby boy with snowy hair and blue eyes who showed no struggle against the fuinjustu laced cuffs on his wrists. The two ANBU bowed low.

"Hokage-sama." They chanted simultaneously. To the elderly Sarutobi's surprise the boy also bowed low with an equally respectful chant of "Hokage-dono." Hiruzen looked at the ANBU for a moment and they nodded, confirming that this young boy was indeed the prisinor. Hiruzen cleared his throat and gestured for the boy to take up one of the seats infront of his desk. The boy sat down and suddenly adopted a serious businessman-like face.

"Now Hokage-dono, we both know you are surprised by my appearance so ask away, I am after all, a captive." He said. _Odd boy… _Hiruzen thought. But he was not Hokage for nothing and he set down his pipe, touching his fingertips toghether he attempted to look professional despite the odd circumstances.

"Are you a shinobi sent to infiltrate Konoha or on any other mission to harm us." _Might as well be blunt if he does it first…_ The boy gave a small sad smile, a smile of one who was remembering something painful.

"Please believe me Hokage-dono, I mean no harm to anyone in your village and I am not a shinobi. I truly don't even know how I came to be…here." The Hokage arched a disbelieving eyebrow but noted the completely serious look on the boys face. Seeing the eyebrow raised the boy huffed indignantly and sunk into his chair, a gesture so Naruto-like it was hard for Hiruzen not to chuckle.

"Why don't you atleast start with your name?" the Hokage suggested. The question for some reason gave the boy pause then he gave a conflicted look, then glanced back at the two ANBU who were still standing at the door.

"Will you make sure the information I am about to relinquish will not leave these walls?" The question was completely unexpected but possibly the boy did have valuable information…"Very well. Your information will not leave these walls." The boy leaned back relieved and took a deep breath before starting.

"My name was, until as of today, James Blackwood." The now apparently-not-James raised a hand just before Hiruzen opened his mouth before continuing. " It is not anymore. I have re-named myself Eon Fenikkusu to escape my old life." _What life could be so horrible a mere child would abandon their old life? _The thought in itself was unsettling and Hiruzen promised to look into the matter. But somehow Eon/James seemed to sense what the older man was thinking. "Don't go looking into it Hokage-dono. If I'm right in my speculation then where I'm from is virtually unreachable."

"As I said before, my name was James Blackwood and where I'm from is a country called America. America was the product of men wanting freedom and liberty but now it has become steadily more corrupt, filled with poloticians that looked only for themselves and un-self sufficient civilians." Eon/James gave the Hokage a significant look and he flushed slightly at the insinuation, but Eon/James just continued talking.

" Ten days ago I stumpled upon…upsetting news. My father had died in a fire along with my mother and younger sister." He now chuckled darkly and stared straight through the Hokage, remembering painful memories. Suddenly Hiruzen saw in the seat in front of him, not a young boy, but an older lad. He shook the sudden illusion off. It was just the product of hearing the boys painful past.

"But of course… it didn't end there. Earlier this month my girlfriend told me she was pregnant but upon going to see her to tell her the horrible news… if found her with my best friend and when I yelled at her she cruelly told me the child was not mine, rather my friend and that she had already gotten an abortion." The Hokage had then decided that this was just an attempt to buy freedom and he was having none of it.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for such a blatantly stupid attempt of a story!" the Hokage roared angrily. The two ANBU tensed, prepared to attack if the target responded violently. The boy stared back calmly and with absolutete certainty said, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, do not think I am lying without first hearing all of my story. I know much and with my help I can prevent several attempts on you and your allies lives." Boar, the ANBU on the left, gripped the katana at his hip. "Is that a threat, brat?" he growled. James/Eon stared back calmly. "You have no right to call me brat, because even if you do not believe me I in fact celebrated my seventeenth birthday a few months ago. Of course Jiraiya still called Minato Namikaze 'brat' even while he was still Hokage, isn't that right Hiruzen?"

The Hokage went stiff. He had heard Jiraiya call the Fourth Hokage 'brat' on a few occasions,( much to his amusment ) but there was not any possible way this boy could know that.

"How?" was the Hokage's quiet response. Eon/James just shrugged and simply said: "I read it in a book."

"So, just for the record: You believe you come from an alternate universe, where our world is a mere animated story that you read when you were a boy, you are mentally seventeen in a eight year old's body and you believe someone somehow summoned you here just before you attempted suicide, is that it?"

Eon just nodded. " I could tell you a few more S-rank secrets to convince you, if you want of course."

"…maybe later."

The Hokage was awestruck. The boy's claims alone were ludicrous, but so far he had revealed knowledge of Tenzo, how Kakashi got his Sharingan, Danzo's continued running of root, the Uchia coup being preformed by Itachi on his orders and most importantly, Naruto's status of Jinchiruku. _Dear Kami I need some sake._

"What are you planning to do now?" Hiruzen asked. He considered the boy/man to be a valuable ally already and planned on keeping him as such. Eon leaned backwards in his chair with his hands on the back of his head, his hands having been freed of the cuffs earlier to show he very low level chakra reserves, not anywhere near Kage level( barely even Genin level if Hiruzen was honest ), but instead showing his chakra to be incredibly dense, which had allowed him to use his self-named 'Ninja Ray'.

" With your permission, I would like to train young Naruto." Hiruzen blinked, rather surprised.

"Why? He is already enrolled in the academy."

"Because if he continues to go there his future rides solely on luck." Eon shot back." I've seen his future Hiruzen! When he joined his team he was a sub-par ninja, with his only skill being pranking skills!"

"And what can you give him to help?" The old man swiftly replied. He knew that the boy was knowlageable, but he couldn't see how Eon cold help train the boy, not being a ninja and all.

"You forget Hiruzen, I know the and how he turns out, his strengths and weaknesses. I can help him be an even better him. Along with that, I will train alongside him so we will both grow in strength. Plus, I may not be a ninja, but I was a black belt in karate back home and know of how chakra works and the exercises to teach chakra control. That is more than any other sensei here in Konoha is probably willing to teach him!"

Hiruzen contemplated the request, looking over the good points and the bad before coming to a descision. "Very well Eon-san. You will train Naruto until he graduates from the academy on his and your spare time. BUT," he ephasised the word to catch Eon's attention. ", you must also attend the academy and Naruto and you must be at least in the top ten students or you will relinquish your training of him. You yourself will be brought in to test your skills in two years for a judgment of your skill level. Agreed?"

The man in a boys body did not even hesitate. "Deal."

Authors Note:

Alright, second chapter up! This chapter was mostly to give insight into Eon's charectar than anything else. Also I will be putting up stats for characters at the bottom so be sure to check those out! I really appreciate anything you guys have to say, be it compliments or suggestions, just review!

Yes, Eon is from our world and knows about the world of Naruto but doesn't know everything. He knows stuff from discussion of Naruto but only about up to the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World war. He will not be a male Mary-Sue, he is a damaged individual but he hids it behind a professional mask.

**Naruto Uzumaki: **

Age: Nine

Status: Jinchiruku, Academy Student

**Skills:**

Ninjutsu: Mid-Genin

Taijutsu: Mid-Academy Student

Genjutsu: Low-Academy Student

Fuinjutsu: None

Chakra(Amount): Mid-Jonin

Chakra( Control ): Low-Academy Student

Special Notes: Access to Kyuubi reserves, High chakra reserves, healing factor.

**Eon Fenikkusu:**

Age: Seventeen (Physically nine)

Status: Civilian, Sensei

**Skills:**

Ninjutsu: Low-Academy Student

Taijutsu: Mid-Chunin

Genjutsu: None

Fuinjutsu: None

Chakra ( Amount ): Low-Genin

Chakra ( Control ): Mid- Academy Student

Special Notes: Knowledge of Possible Future Events, Black belt, highly intelligent.


End file.
